Spark
by R. M. Jackson
Summary: His heart was no longer pounding from nerves, but from adrenaline, satisfaction, and desire. Jess and Rory on their wedding night. Lit. Rated M for sexual content.


Disclaimer: Ha. I wish.

Rated M for sexual situations and occurrences.

* * *

"Jess, come on. You promised you would smile in our wedding pictures." Rory lowered her bouquet and glared at Jess.

"I'm trying!" he protested. "I'm not a good picture taker." It was true to an extent. Jess always seemed to close his eyes, yawn, or sneeze when a camera was in his presence. Today, when the pictures meant most to Rory, he wasn't cooperating.

"Just…think of something that makes you happy," Rory said, an edge working its way into her tone. He tried, but a larger smirk spread across his face. Crestfallen, Rory turned away from Jess. "What did you just think about?" The smirk doubled in size until Jess started to laugh. In seeing a smile creep onto the groom's lips, the disgruntled photographer snapped a picture.

"I think that's our wedding portrait," Jess laughed as Rory's stared at the flashbulb.

"Pig. You were thinking about me naked, weren't you?" Rory shook her bouquet at Jess, a few flowers falling loose.

"Not like it's the first time." The smirk reappeared on his lips and Rory sighed.

"One more picture," Rory protested. The photographer nodded. She reminded herself to make sure he was compensated for the photo service. This couldn't have been the easiest job he had ever been granted.

"Smile," he said, getting ready to take the picture. Rory and Jess positioned themselves against the banner of flowers as they prepared for the photo. Jess held his arms around Rory's waist and she stood as close as she could.

As he gripped his wife closer, Jess felt an undeniable smile creep onto his lips.

Her cheeks burned with her own smile as the flashbulb went off and the picture was finally taken.

* * *

"As soon as I get you out of this dress, you're not slipping into anything else," Jess threatened as he pulled down the zipper on her white gown. Rory slipped out of the long dress and hung it on the door, wearing nothing but her silk underwear and bra.

She smiled suggestively and slid into the bathroom. They had been sexually active before they were married, but this was their wedding night. Rory wanted it to be special, just as Jess did. You only had wedding night sex once.

Jess snickered as he watched her close the door. He knew she was going to slip into pajamas, but taking them off her was only half the fun. Quickly, Jess kicked his black shoes aside and tucked his socks in his suitcase.

The classy hotel room hadn't lost its shine yet, and they were both still intrigued. The navy bedspread covered the sheets, but Jess discovered that they were white when he drew back the spread. Jess fluffed the pillows the way he liked them and found his heart beating nervously in his chest.

The number one thing that never bothered Jess was sex. He liked – loved – sex. His first time came at a young age, and he had embraced his sexuality ever since. However, he found himself nervous before his first stab at married sex. It was practically the only kind of sex he had yet to experience. Jess was actually nervous about sex, and it almost pained him to admit it.

As the bathroom door creaked open, Jess dimmed the lights and flipped on the small lamp on the desk. His eyes skimmed down her delicate body, which was encased in red satin shorts and tank set. The satin shorts were tiny, and barely hit her thighs. Her belly button and an inch of her flat stomach peeked out between the red ensemble.

Rory settled her hands on his hips and slowly snaked her fingers into his back pocket. She pulled at the waistband of his pants and stealthily busied herself with undoing his belt. Jess sucked lightly on her neck. "Jess," she hissed breathlessly, wrenching the belt free from the loops surrounding his pants. The buckle thudded lightly against the carpet as Rory tossed it aside.

Jess scooped Rory off her feet and allowed her to straddle him on the bed. Teasing him gently, Rory grasped his blue tie and slid her fingers up the article of clothing. As she scooted closer to his crotch, she could feel his heat penetrating her shorts. Fervently, Rory undid the tie and tossed it beside the bed. Her fingers glided around the buttons of his shirt until they all slipped out of the button holes. Dancing her fingers underneath his undershirt, Rory started to lift the tee over his head. Jess pulled at the hem of her red tank after his chest had been freed. He yanked the top over her head, messing her hair just as she had done to him.

Rory collapsed on his chest and their tacky skin met. Jess nibbled lightly on her shoulder while she reached for the zipper on his pants. Rolling sideways, Jess took initiative and fingered the lace bow on her brassiere. There were no words exchanged, just the simple moans of their moving mouths.

Pulling her leg up, Rory tucked her toes into his belt loops and inched his pants past his hips. Jess cupped his hand into her bra and she emitted a moan as his fingertip grazed her nipple. She writhed against him rhythmically before he leaned over to tug at her shorts. Sliding them slowly down her leg, Jess stopped when the shorts dangled around her ankles. Kicking the shorts off her feet, Rory reached up to slide her fingers across his smooth abdomen.

Even though he avoiding working out, Jess was in terrific shape. The light screened against his stomach, further emphasizing his taunt muscles. Rory inched her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He drew back, but quickly recovered to grasp at her chest.

Cupping her porcelain breasts, Jess aligned himself with Rory and she cradled him against the throbbing heat between her legs. His heart was no longer pounding from nerves, but from adrenaline, satisfaction, and desire. While nipping at her ear, Jess snaked his hand behind her back and unclipped her bra. The garment separated from her smooth chest with a satisfying snap. With a tender smirk on her lips, Rory discarded the silky bra in the same pile on the floor.

"I want you," he hissed seductively in her ear. His pulse was racing facer and faster as she gripped onto his boxers to yank them down. The shorts fell past his knees. Futilely, he kicked them to the ground and started trailing kisses from Rory collarbone to the waistband of her satin panties.

Slyly, Jess slipped his hand underneath the damp, satin fabric and Rory threw her head back. "Jess…" she hissed, dragging out his name.

He smirked and pushed the fabric aside, entering her with one finger, then two, as she gasped. Sucking in a deep breath, Jess felt her tighten around his fingers. He pulled out and snapped the waistband of her panties. Teasing the soft skin of her stomach, Jess danced his fingers around the fabric.

"Jess…" she hissed impatiently. She took his ear lobe between her teeth and nibbled lightly, licking as she went.

He shivered. "Impatient, are we?" he asked hoarsely, his voice thick with desire.

She nodded, the sweat gleaming on her forehead. "Yes," she hissed in his ear, trailing a manicured fingertip down his side to his hip.

"Holy Jesus and a half," he moaned, sinking on top of her.

She giggled and peeled back the waistband of her underwear. "You don't want to keep a lady waiting," Rory demanded.

"Lady? That's rich," Jess joked as he reached for her panties, drawing them down slowly past her hips, thighs, calves, and finally letting them rest on her ankles. "Can't expect me to do all the work," he groaned as she thrust up to meet him.

She grinded against him while he steadied himself on the bed. The headboard creaked lightly as he thrust into her once, twice, three times. Even while biting her tongue, Rory couldn't help but cry out as he plunged against her. "Jess…" she squeaked while squeezing his shoulder. "Jess…"

"I like when you say my name like that," he groaned, sliding his hands across her tender breasts. "Ah." He collapsed against her momentarily, but picked up momentum as she scratched her fingers down his spine. "Rory," he hissed, licking the hollows of her collarbone. Her name sounded sweet like cinnamon sugar as he rolled his "r" and dragged out the vowels in her name.

Their pace quickened as Rory thrust her own hips against his. He rocked against her, feeling an undeniable pressure starting to break past him. "Oh, God. Rory." He rolled over and let her straddle him, pressing his hands against her smooth bottom. Rory writhed in circles, gentle moans escaping her lips. Finally, Jess thrust hard up against her, sending her reeling and over the edge.

She grasped onto his sides as a wave of pleasure washed over her. "Jess. _Jess,_" she moaned quickly as his sweaty brow wrinkled.

He groaned in delight and ceased his wild thrust. She buckled against his chest and purred in satisfaction. "That good, hmm?" Jess smoothed his hands down her back as she settled against him.

"Cocky bastard," she hissed jokingly as he slid out of her. She collapsed next to him on the rumpled sheets and stroked his tacky chest.

* * *

"How does it feel to be a married man?" Rory asked softly. The light from the lamp focused on her bright blue eyes that still glittered.

He held her tightly against his chest. "It's different," he said honestly.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said, smoothing a finger down his silky trail of hair.

"You want to start something, Gilmore?" he asked.

She shook her head with a smile. "It's not Gilmore anymore," she reminded him.

"Right." He nodded and settled his hand against the hollow of her hip.

Blushing softly, she settled her head on his chest once more. "So what if I do want to start something?"

Jess smirked, flipped them over on the bed, and trailed a layer of kisses along her chest. "I'd say bring it on, Mrs. Mariano."


End file.
